


Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: At first glance, Kuroo Tetsurou looked like someone who was so well put together.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Kurodai are married but keep their last name and Kuroo still calls Daichi “Sa'amura” for old times sake :)

At first glance, Kuroo Tetsurou looked like someone who was so well put together. Smart, well-spoken, one of the important people in Japanese Volleyball Association, and his fashion style wasn’t so bad with his signature three-piece suit–and he actually made the combination of suit and volleyball shoes as trend. It wasn’t surprising that people would think of Kuroo as a graceful and charming person.

However, as someone who had been married to Kuroo for two years and living together with him for almost five years, Sawamura Daichi knew better.

Kuroo Tetsurou, was actually a _very clumsy_ person.

He fell from the bed so many times when he tried to shut off his alarm or even without any reason. He tripped over nothing. He spilled his breakfast over his suit and had to change again. He lost stuff because he forgot where he put it in the first place. Daichi lost count on how many times he dropped his phone–most often on his face though, Daichi loved it. So dumb. And even he was clumsy during sex, most of the bruise Daichi got after sex wasn’t because of sexual and kinky stuff but mostly because Kuroo accidentally elbowed or kneeled him.

Kuroo, simply put, was a disaster.

He deceived people with his smart mouth and aura of confidence so they would never assume that he was actually clumsy. And Daichi got to admit that it worked.

Though to be honest, Daichi was happy that he got to see this clumsy side of Kuroo that not so many people knew about. He admitted that it was adorable, and charming in its own way.

Not that Daichi would ever admit it out loud to Kuroo’s face though.

“Aaaaargh!”

“What now?” Daichi asked, amused yet exasperated as he heard Kuroo’s scream from the bathroom.

“I got shampoo in my eyes! I’m going blind! Sa'amura help!”

Daichi laughed as he sipped his morning coffee. “You’ll live.”

And even though he waited for another minute, Daichi still got up to rescue his dorky husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://kugure.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kugure801?s=09).


End file.
